


Look at It, It's Got Anxiety

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: (or lack thereof), 3 Sentence Ficathon, Conversations, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Logic, Prompt Fic, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Friendship is magic: discuss.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Look at It, It's Got Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/10/20 for [chomiji](https://chomiji.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Murderbot, Murderbot(+any), friendship is magic](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7758736#cmt7758736).

"I understand it as a narrative trope, and I've seen it operate on my own decisions, but I still think the entire concept of 'friendship is magic' is annoyingly illogical," I said to Gurathin as we waited for Dr. Mensah to get out of her latest meeting and let us know whether her latest archaeological project had been approved.

"If you're looking for an argument, I'm the wrong person," Gurathin said. "Obviously it's illogical; that's an inherent outcome of humanity's general lack of logic. There's an old saying to that effect -- 'Humans aren't rational animals; humans are _rationalizing_ animals,' -- and I've rarely seen anything to disprove that."

"I wonder if emotions are an inherent outcome of any sufficiently complex system?" I said. "I blame them for my most irrational choices, and I've met robots who understood friendship better than most humans."

"You may have a point," Gurathin said. "And to think humans used imagine robots as heartless beings of pure logic who'd crush us under their mechanical heels."

"Thankfully, _that_ kind of idiocy does seem restricted to humans," I said.

**Author's Note:**

> _Obviously this is more than three sentences. *wry*_


End file.
